


Amortentia and Veritaserum

by Maizeysugah



Series: A Slytherin's Guide to Seduction [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butterbeer, F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Potions, Slash, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maizeysugah/pseuds/Maizeysugah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All five Hogwart's Seekers join for a naughty game of Truth or Dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amortentia and Veritaserum

“Bet you wish Cho or Ginny got the short stick instead of me.”

Harry blinked at him and then slowly gave him a nod. “Yep.”

Summerby smirked, using a singsong voice. “Or maybe even Draco Malfoy.”

“Yep.” Harry bit his lip before he forced himself to smile. For a moment his wicked frustration drifted over to the dark side of his mind. “Hell, if we’re being honest with each other right now, I’d accept the corpse of Cedric Diggory over you.”

Inside the broom cupboard of an empty, unused classroom, Harry found himself shoved and locked inside with another Quidditch player, Hufflepuff’s current Seeker, Summerby.

“Very funny, git.” The other boy suppressed a pout. “How’s it feel to be banned from Quidditch for life?”

Harry gave him a dirty look. “How do you think it feels?”

The Seeker shrugged. “Terrible.”

Harry drummed his head against the door he was leaning against. “Has it been five minutes yet? It feels like it’s been five minutes.”

“It’s been one minute,” someone on the other side yelled back.

“So…” Summerby was looking at The-Boy-Who-Lived. "We should get to know one another a little better, if you'd like."

The former Gryffindor Seeker was having a difficult time maintaining eye contact with the other boy. He drew in a deep breath before sighing and looking away. “We don’t have to make polite conversation, that’s not in the rules.”

Summerby folded his arms over his chest. “We’re supposed to be snogging, that’s the _only_ rule.”

Harry cringed. He said nothing for a moment, hoping the other boy would lose interest. “I don’t even know why I was chosen to play this stupid game. Technically, I’m not even a Seeker anymore. _Surely it’s been five minutes by now!_ ”

“Three, two, one. It’s been two minutes.”

“The odds were in my favour three to one. I had a seventy-five percent chance of snogging someone decent.” Harry looked off again into the depths of the cupboard. “I’ve just had the worst luck this year. First, having Delores Umbridge being on my back about everything, me choosing the short stick, now being locked in here with you…Someone upstairs really hates me.”

Summerby tipped his head. “Who’s upstairs? In the tower?”

Harry grabbed the door knob behind him. “Open up, I forfeit.”

“There’s no forfeiting,” someone yelled back.

“We really should just get this over with. I hate being a rule-breaker.” Summerby took a step closer. He pulled out a slim container of breath spray and spritzed some in his mouth.

“Stop right there. Not one more step closer.” Harry gave him fair warning. His wand was out now, pointed at the other boy’s heart. “Let's be honest here; do you even own a toothbrush?”

Summerby shrugged as he looked away. “I, uh…”

Harry’s nose crinkled. “I didn’t think so.”

“You know, the consequences for not snogging are serious business. One of those three out there will get Seeker’s choice. We’re all going to be punished if we don’t do this.” Summberby stepped in closer with his lips puckered.

Harry tensed up. His eyes went wide. “I’m willing to suffer the ramifications of the others if it gets me out of this room with you never touching me.”

“Before you ask, it’s been three minutes,” someone said through the door.

“Oh, come on!” Harry shouted.

“What do I have to do to get a kiss from you, Potter?” Summerby was smoothing out the wrinkles on his robes.

Harry flattened himself up against the door. “Oh, there are a great many things you’d need to do and I’m not going to be alive long enough for you to accomplish all of them.”

“He’s not going to do it!” Summerby shouted.

“He’s right, I’m not!” Harry added. The door swung open and he lost his footing, falling back against Draco and knocking them both to the ground. Summerby walked over them, purposefully stepping on Harry’s hand as he passed. “Ow! Rude.”

Ginny Weasley and Cho Chang were standing on the other side of the room, arms crossed over their chests, both glaring daggers at him. “What did I do?” he asked as he got to his feet. “Is it…who picked the long straw? Who won Seeker’s choice?” Their eyes both moved over to the spot next to him, the spot where Malfoy was standing. Summerby dropped his head in his hands. Harry looked at Draco and cringed. “Oh.”

Wagging his eyebrows while he rubbed his hands together, Draco fed off of the dread filling the room. “Bad news, Potter and the rest of you. You thought Spin the Bottle was a problem, you ain’t seen nothing yet.”

* * *

“Drink up, finish the Butterbeer, every drop.”

“This tastes funny.”

“Yeah. Hey, did you put something in this?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Ladies, please. Of course I did. You can’t play Truth or Dare without a little insurance.” He looked around at the other four Seekers as he pulled a list out of the pocket of his Quidditch gear. “Okay, pay attention. In four completely random bottles, I’ve added drops of the following potions: Babbling Beverage and Veritaserum so you have to tell the truth. Euphoria Inducing Draught and Girding Potion to lower your inhibitions and give you extra stamina. Kissing Concoction and a single drop of one other Seeker’s love potion. You’ll figure out who’s potion you got in a few minutes.”

He flipped the parchment over to read the list written on the other side. “In the fifth randomly given bottle, I’ve added these potions: Jawbind, Dogbreath, Laxative, Forgetfulness, Drink of Despair, Drought of Living Death, Invisibility…” He dropped the note, shaking his head. “There’s more but I don’t want to go on forever-Oh, that’s odd!” he exclaimed, looking to the spot Summerby was sitting at a moment before. The spot was empty. “Where did Summerby go? Guess he didn’t want to play. His loss." The sounds of a troubled and rumbling tummy groaned out into the space around them. Draco cringed as he backed away from the now empty spot. He pointed over to the other side of the room. "We should probably move over there, I’m thinking.”

* * *

“Oh, tough luck, Harry,” Ginny said to the former Gryffindor Seeker, pointing out the obvious while dry heaving. “You got Malfoy’s love potion.”

Harry watched her and Cho scoot closer to each other. Malfoy’s lips were already attached to his neck, while his own fingers were walking down under the back of Malfoy’s Quidditch breeches. “Yeah, sucks.”

“So what do we do?” Cho asked. Her hand was on Ginny’s knee, rubbing it in little circles.

“Pick truth or dare,” Draco informed the Ravenclaw Seeker. “Rules: if you pick truth, you have to answer our question, but you can ask us the same question in return. If you pick dare, you have to do what we say, and I really hate the thought of having to do anything sexual with Potter here, but you can make us do that to each other, too. How’s that sound, girls?”

Ginny and Cho looked at each other for a moment before smiling and nodding. They both looked back at the boys and gave them a nod, too.

"Let's do this."

"I'm into it."

Draco’s expression lit up like starburst. He clapped his hands and rubbed them briskly together. “Excellent. Truth or dare?”

The two girls shrugged. “Uh, truth,” Ginny said.

“Alright,” Draco said, his eyes narrowing. “Have you two ever done anything sexually together before tonight?”

“Oh yeah,” Cho said.

“Yep,” Ginny replied.

“Mhmm,” Cho added.

“Oh,” Harry said with a blink. “I had no idea.”

“And what about you two?” Ginny asked, looking suspiciously back at Potter and Malfoy. “We’ve heard rumours.”

Harry panicked. "What-who? Us?"

Draco patted his lover's thigh, with a smirk aimed at the cute girls. “Go ahead, Potter, tell them how we've never done this together before.”

“We've neeevvvverr-Oh!” Harry exclaimed, shocked he was able to say the lie. The Slytherin Seeker gave his thigh a confident little squeeze in response.

“We totally hate each other. This will be our very first time,” Draco added.

“Wow,” Ginny said, believing them. “I’m really surprised. Could have sworn I overheard Ron and Hermione arguing about it the other day. Gods, they are so strange.”

“Okay, your turn,” Draco said, grinning brightly. “Do your worst, we can take it.”

“Alright, truth or dare?” Cho asked them.

“Dare!” both boys shouted in unison, startling the girls, who both jumped.

“Sorry…” Harry added.

“I mean it, though, you can make us do _anything_ you want,” Draco reminded them through a bout of expressive hand gestures. “Hold nothing back, go all in.”

Cho and Ginny huddled together for a moment to whisper in each other’s ears.

“Okay,” Cho said, giggling as they parted and turned back to the boys. She tipped her head and lost the grin. This was serious business. “So like, we want to see you blokes get your kit off. You also have to tongue kiss each other and touch each other's-”

“Done!” Draco interrupted, pinning Harry to the floor beneath him and slapping his glasses off.

“Whoa, that was easy,” Ginny said, leaning up against Cho.

Both girls became mesmerised with watching them kissing and groping each other. Quidditch gear was torn off and flying around the room.

The Ravenclaw Seeker peeled off a pair of silver and green knickers that had just smacked her in the face to look at them. “You two are really good at getting undressed fast, that’s amazing.”

Without looking up, Draco pointed at both girls to do their part. “What are you waiting on? Get naked, go for it, the whole shebang.”

Ginny pushed Cho down onto her back and plunged her hand into her own knickers. “I’m on it.”

Ravenclaw Quidditch gear was mingled with Gryffindor and Slytherin gear, strewn about the dark classroom.

Taking a breath, Draco got the girls’ attention one last time. “Okay, final round. What we’re doing can never leave this room. Truth or dare. Dare? Okay, we all have to go all the way. Game over.”

Cho and Ginny looked back at him.

“Kay.”

“Deal.”

Returning to mollycoddle his pretty little Gryffindor, the Slytherin locked their hips and pressed their lips together. He drew his tongue up over them, stopping at the tip of his nose. “Gods, you’re so fucking hot, Potter. I want to lick and suck on every part of you.”

Harry tangled his fingers in his hair. His eyes were closed and he wore a look of pure content. “What’s stopping you?” He brought his hands to Draco’s waist. His thumbs trailed upward, tracing over each of his ribs until he reached the taut peaks of his nipples, delighted in watching the beautiful Slytherin bite his bottom lip and toss his head back in response. “So pretty, so lovely.”

“Oh no, you’re prettier,” Draco whispered, and pressed their spongy lips together.

“I beg to differ.” Harry slipped a hand between their stomachs, taking the Slytherin’s cock in it. “You’ve got such silky white hair, flawless pale skin, haunting grey eyes and this gorgeous prick…”

Ginny looked up from the apex of Cho’s thighs.

Cho tipped her head to the side to look at them.

Draco’s hand shimmied between them, seizing Harry’s cock. “You’ve got the wildest messy black hair, the greenest eyes I’ve ever seen, you skin’s the warm colour of sun-kissed gold and this flawless pink prick of yours is mine, all mine.”

“Damn, that was beautiful.”

“I thought you two said you haven’t done this before?”

Draco sneered. “Uh, did you forget about us taking Veritaserum?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Right. As you were.”

Harry peppered Draco’s jaw with kisses. “I just love your face.” He kissed his lips. “And this mouth. I love your mouth.”

“I love your hands,” Draco mused before parting Harry’s lips for him in order to taste his tongue. He tipped his head back to breathe. “Their so soft, skillful. I love when you jerk me off. You’re so utterly good at it.” He glanced over at the girls, who were again looking at them. “Or so how I imagined this would feel if we got stuck as partners,” he added.

“Ah,” Ginny said, and dropped back into Cho’s thighs.

“Yeah, I’ll take that answer,” Cho said.

They canted their hips, wearing away at any residual inhibitions they had lying next to the other two Seekers. Draco held Harry at the nape of his neck. Their hot breaths were timed in rhythm with their rocking. Harry’s mewling went breathy and light, provoking Draco into accelerating his nimble control over the adamant sex trapped in his palm.

Harry was panting, watching Draco crinkle his nose up as the heat building up in his pelvis began to spread through his rushing bloodstream. “Yes, love the way you look when you’re coming. Merlin, so beautiful.”

Ginny shrugged, not bothering to look up anymore. “That’s fine.”

Cho did the same. “We don’t care.”

All four Seeker’s frustrated cries for release intermingled and rebounded off the walls of the hollow room. Harry and Draco threw their heads back, clutching onto the other as they climaxed nearly as one. Their trembling lips came together to smother their sounds, to breathe each other in, to recover as closely as possible. Harry swirled a fingertip around the sticky jism splattered over his belly, mixing his and Draco’s together. He brought it to his lips, licking and sucking on the pad. “We taste so good.” He dipped it again and slipped it between Draco’s wanting lips.

“I can taste your Amortentia,” he whispered against his lips. “That’s so fucking hot.”

“So, wait a minute,” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear. “Why was I able to lie earlier?”

“Are you serious?” Draco asked him, blinking. “I didn’t spike our two Butterbeers with truth serum, git.”

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “So it wasn’t random?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Not only was it not random, I planned everything tonight.”

Harry scrunched his nose up. “Even the straws?”

“Yes, even the straws. I knew you’d never let Summerby touch you. You have impeccable taste in men and hygiene.”

“And there’s no such thing as ‘Seeker’s Night Out’? You made this event up, too?”

“Uh,” Draco said, gaping at Harry. “You’ve been a Seeker since our first year, troll, have you ever been to one before?”

“You’ve got a point there.”

“It’s certainly a thing now. Just wish Summerby didn’t have to join.” He looked over at the girls, who were currently switching positions with the other on the floor and took Harry by the neck. “Stay here with me. I’m already getting hard again just from being this close to you.” Before he could answer, he pinned the Gryffindor flat and pressed his hand over his mouth. “Potter here just had a great suggestion; we should all stay here tonight.” 

Ginny looked over at them. “If he wants, I’m good with it.”

Cho looked up and gave them a nod. “Yeah, in for the long haul.”

The Slytherin Seeker looked into his captive’s eyes and felt a smile curl up and his tongue tickle the skin of his palm. “Ooh, you drive me mad, Potter, simply mad.”

Ginny and Cho giggled in each other’s arms. “We should do this again.”

The boys grinned. “We agree.”

“Not tell Summerby.”

“Already thought of that.”

“Skip the games.”

“Love it.”

“Brilliant. Have fun, you two. Back to business.”

“You read our minds.”

Something on the other end of the room began to stir and groan. Without looking up Draco groped around for his wand and pointed it behind him. “- _Stupify_ -!” A flash of red light flooded the room and something hit the floor with a _thud_.

“What was that?”

“Nothing. Come here, you.”

“I’m yours, Malfoy.”

“Yes you are, Potter. All mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it give me kudos please :)


End file.
